My So Called Life
by AnimeENCGirl20
Summary: Inuyasha's embarking on one of his greatest adventure, HIGH SCHOOL! All of our beloved characters star. Better review inside, please read and review!
1. Introduction

**Inuyasha  
My So-Called Life**

**--------------------------**

**Author's Note — My first attempt at an Inuyasha story (so please be honest...and _kind_!) I do not own any of the characters from the TV series; they are sole property of the writers from the show. It's rated for sometimes some language **

**Summary — This story takes place in Kagome's time and instead of the Shikon jewel journeys, we see the entire gang in the real world as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Kikyo and others go through (dun! dun! dun!) HIGH SCHOOL and discover the facts of life (dating, school, home life) and that growing up can be a living hell! Staring all of our favorite anime stars!**

**Please give it a shot and much appreciated!  
Love and thanks,  
_Greenday4ever18_**

**Introduction  
Her blankets drawn over her head, newly 16-year-old Kagome Higurashi's sleep was interrupted as she heard her alarm clock go off. Groaning, Kagome held the covers to her head tighter, wanting the annoying bells to go away when the sound abruptly stopped and she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Time to get up honey," Kagome heard her mother's voice through the covers before they were suddenly pulled back, Kagome moaning at the sudden brightness of her bedroom.  
"Mom..." Kagome shoved her face into her pillow as her mother then proceeded to pull her warm blankets away from her body, Kagome reacting by drawing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs to hold them there, hoping in some way that would warm her up.  
"You know that expression, honey. The early bird catches the worm. Up and Adam!" Mrs. Higurashi said, taking the bundle of blankets and putting them in a basket with Kagome's dirty clothes, making sure that her daughter's school uniform and notebooks were the for her on her desk, ready for the big day. "Don't want to be late for your first day of being a junior, do we?" Mrs. Higurashi raised her eyebrows at her daughter before picking up the basket of dirty laundry and going out the open bedroom door, closed it behind her.  
"No...Wouldn't want _that_," Kagome muttered, groaning as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eye against the sunlight pouring into her room.**

**Of all the things Kagome wanted to look forward to, school wasn't one of them. She had an interesting summer though it went by way too fast for her. While Sota spent his time playing video games, sports or having sleep overs with one of his little school friends Shippo and Kohaku, her mother doing the daily housework, and her grandfather sweeping around the family shrine or reading his newspaper, Kagome would either be in her bedroom, writing in her diary or most of the time hanging out with her friends. Of course, Kagome just _loved _hearing her friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka tell her that she needed to hook up with Houjo and that they'd make the cutest couple. Kagome held nothing against Houjo. He was cute and sweet but he was so...dull. It just didn't appeal to Kagome. It was also during that summer, she really started hanging out with her neighbor, Sango. Sango lived in the house just down the street from her and was Kohaku's older sister. The two of them never really talked their sophomore year as they hung out with different people but the beginning of that summer, things changed. Kagome's mom had started talking with Sango's mother and the two would spend afternoons at one another's houses, having tea, going shopping some afternoons while they were in school, and discussing their lives. Kagome liked that her mother finally got out of the house instead of hanging around, watching those mushy soap operas and daytime talk shows on television or at her father's antique store. It was one afternoon when Kagome got home from school early, Mrs. Higurashi was talking to Sango's mom and Sango was with her, all three having tea. The mothers convinced the two teenage girls to spend some time out at the local Wacdonalds and before Kagome knew it, she had become really close friends with Sango. What Kagome liked most about Sango was that she never pressured her to talk about her love life or if she should date Houjo or not. Yes, Sango was a quiet girl but was extremely nice and while she was interested in hearing more about Kagome, she didn't say that Kagome _had _to date Houjo. She believed that it was Kagome's choice to date whoever she wanted to be with, not somebody her friends said she had to. That was something Kagome respected and admired about Sango. It was because of this, Kagome knew she could always confide something personal to Sango and know that she wouldn't make a big deal about it like Ayumi, Eri and Yuka would. Also over that summer, Kagome met the amorous, and not-afraid-to-be-touchy-even-if-I-do-get-in-trouble Miroku. One weekend while Kagome and Sango were at the arcade in town, Sango was watching as Kagome played one of those dancing games when Miroku, as casual as can be, walked over and before she knew it, Kagome turned and saw Sango slap Miroku good and hard across the face and shrieked 'Pervert!'. Promptly shocked, Kagome didn't understand at first why Sango would slap somebody as good looking as Miroku for no reason when she found out the reason. Miroku had, though he said unintentionally, brushed his hand across Sango's backside. Kagome could understand this and disgusted, told Miroku to leave before she would get an officer, considering that was sexual harassment and the two girls left. Kagome thought would be the last time she saw Miroku but to her shock, he came to her house the very next morning. He had followed her and Sango the night before and came to apologize. Kagome was ready to yell at him for stalking her and her friend when she saw that he wasn't all that bad of guy like she thought and she didn't argue. In fact, she was kinda glad that he had apologized, knowing most guys wouldn't do that and by doing that, it showed he was sweet and, maybe just too lecherous for his own good. Kagome accepted his apology and that afternoon, took him over to Sango's house so he could apologize to Sango himself. Sango was promptly shocked and disgusted when Kagome brought Miroku over to her house but upon receiving a full story and apology from Miroku, she somewhat accepted it but warned him that if he ever thought about touching her backside again, she'd give him something he'd never forget about. Miroku took this as a threat enough and to Kagome's surprise, they all started hanging out at each other's houses, seeing movies, and going to the mall. Sango it seemed even forgot about the rude first-impression Miroku had made and as Kagome watched the two joke around and be affectionate with each other in non-lecherous ways, they made the cutest couple. That was something that made her smile and be somewhat jealous. She wished she was like that with a guy. Kagome knew that she could never be like that with Houjo as they were so different and Kagome found it sad. Houjo really had feelings for her and would always come up to her, asking her how she was and would give her little things like bouquet of flowers or candies. Kagome never meant to lead him on and it was just painfully obvious — she didn't have those feelings for him. He just never seemed to notice.**

**Still sitting on the edge of her bed, Kagome sighed at the thought of having to meet Houjo for their first day back, knowing that he would run up to her and give her some sort of gift or ask her out somewhere. Then, it would get better when Kagome's three friends would run up to her, wanting the dirt of knowing if she and Houjo would be going out and would become positively furious to hear she said no. Kagome got up, stretching as she peered out her window at the family shrine, thinking.  
"Well, maybe this year will be different..." Kagome said to herself and knowing that her mother would be yelling for her to be getting done, she walked out of her bedroom with her school uniform and went into the bathroom to get done.**

**"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, you have to get up!" The sound of his mother knocking on his bedroom door wasn't a welcoming sound for 17-year-old Inuyasha as he rolled over onto his back, his navy blue bed covers falling to the floor in a heap as he stared up at the ceiling. The thought of that day wasn't a pleasant one. So he was starting his junior year at the local high school, big deal. Inuyasha would rather spend his school days working part time for his father and older brother Sesshomaru at the company like he did over the summer. Ever since they moved out of the countryside to the city, Inuyasha's father spoke of big changes. He was one of the C.E.O.'s at the company in town but he was rarely at home. Inuyasha's 25-year-old brother, Sesshomaru worked full time with their father and he had always made that a point to shove in Inuyasha's face. That he was working with father and Inuyasha had to stay at home, helping mother. Oh, that pissed off Inuyasha big time but he never blamed mother. He loved her and although he would've liked to be working with his father, he did enjoy the time he shared with mother and he did find it very humorous to watch his mother yell at Sesshomaru for being exceedingly arrogant and threatened him with taking back that job if he couldn't take it seriously. Of course, Sesshomaru bit down on his lip and apologized, saying that he did take it seriously. Inuyasha had always been home schooled but when mother told him it'd be better if he got a public high school education, he hit the roof. That was another thing that she couldn't stand about her sons – Inuyasha had such a temper (like father and Sesshomaru) and constantly warned him to cool down. Inuyasha promised her but the thought of going to school was irritating. He found home schooling so much easier and laid back. He could do his work and wear whatever he wanted; it wasn't like he was sitting in front of anybody. No, he now had to wear a uniform that reminded him every bit of a soldier or a prisoner or something along those lines and be in a building for so many hours. What fun...  
"I'm awake, Mother!" Inuyasha yelled after the knocking on his door became too much for him. At once, the knocking ceased and Inuyasha heard the sound of his mother's footsteps against the hallway floor and descending down the stairs. Sitting up, wearing only a pair of red boxers, Inuyasha put a hand through his black hair as he stood up completely, stretching his back until it cricked into a comfortable position. It really was a time for a change as he had never been to a public school and going in as a junior, it was like diving head first into the deep end of a pool and you weren't that good as a swimmer. Though Inuyasha knew he could be arrogant and was pretty self-assured, even he was worried about this.**

**_What are people going to say to me? Are they even gonna like me?_ Thinking about this, Inuyasha absent mindedly ruffled his jet black hair. Over that summer, his normally long hair had been cut at the insistence of his mother so now it was below his shoulders but was still long down his back. This was something Inuyasha didn't like as there had been a few guys he met who thought this made him look like a girl and of course, Inuyasha didn't react too kindly to those comments and beat the crap out of them, getting him in even more trouble with his parents. They sternly told him that just because they made fun of him, that doesn't mean he could lose his temper. Shaking his head, Inuyasha had made a promise to his parents that he would try to contain his anger. As Inuyasha stood in the middle of his bedroom, his school uniform neatly folded atop of his dresser, he sighed. All he wanted was to survive this experience and who knew, maybe he'd make some friends.  
"School can't be _that _hard," Inuyasha said to himself and he then proceeded to get ready for his first day of high school.**

**There you have it! What do you all think! I thought this would be a cool idea to try, Inuyasha as a human going to high school with the entire gang and so on! Most of the more well known characters should make their appearances in this story but in different forms! NoShikon Jewel -- justeveryday life!As this is my first time, I am SO open to suggestions and this is my first time writing an Inuyasha story. As before, I DO NOT own any of the characters (Oh, so sad that Inuyasha dont belong to me!) but are sole property of the writers from the show.  
Please review (I WON'T WRITE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!)**

**Thanks and much appreciation for reading!  
_Greenday4ever18_**


	2. The New Guy

**Hey, everybody! Thanks for reading it so far and continuing to do so. Sorry I've taken FOREVER to do this update. First off, it took me a while to write out this chapter. Secondly, when I was ready to post, there was a problem with my computer and the internet wouldn't come on! So, I had to wait what felt like an eternity until my mom fixed it. Please forgive me for taking forever! Just as a heads up, it takes me time to write out my chapters 'cause I like to think it out. Just PLEASE be patient and I'll have them up as soon as possible! THANKS!**

**Just to answer the questions of my first 2 reviewers.**

** 1. Inuyasha's hair is suppose to be as long as it is in the anime but as it says in the story, Inuyasha did get it cut but it's still pretty long like in the series.  
2. This story has NOTHING to do with the Claire Danes TV Series "My So-Called Life" but just the title. Hope not to cause confusion.  
3. Well, as for Kagome and the other's being juniors... When I started watching the show, I wasn't sure what grade Kagome was in but I assumed 10th grade but I could be wrong. But, I decided that since (as I've read on other sites) Inuyasha is around 17 or so, I thought junior would be an okay grade to tell the story through and that Kagome is now 16 instead of 15, considering she's a junior and that isn't going to be 15 forever!  
4. As for the home schooling...Inuyasha will explain in the story!**

Just to clarify, "Ohayo-gozaimasu" obviously means - Good morning! 

**I hope that cleared up some things but if not, just e-mail with any questions. Now, onto the story!**

**Chapter 2  
The New Guy**

**Fully dressed and her hair neatly brushed out, Kagome descended downstairs with her school books tucked in her bag but there was still enough time to grab something for breakfast. The smell of eggs, toast, and oatmeal was what Kagome met upon entering the kitchen. Her mom bustling around the stove and counters, Grandpa Higurashi and Sota were already seated at the table with half finished breakfast plates, Grandpa reading through his newspaper while Sota played with his toy car. Then, strew across the floor like a large patterned rug was the family cat, Buyo.**

**"Good morning," Kagome greeted as her family looked up at the sound of her voice.  
"Morning sis!"  
"Good morning, Kagome," Sota and Grandpa said in choir, Kagome smiling at them both as she took a seat beside her little brother, Mrs. Higurashi walked over and put down in front of Kagome a steaming bowl of oatmeal, a fresh piece of toast and glass of orange juice.  
"Thanks Mom," Kagome said with a smile, Mrs. Higurashi smiling in return before making her way back to the counter to finish what work was needed.  
"So, you start 11th grade is it, sis?" Sota asked as Kagome ate her breakfast calmly, in no rush to run out the door for school.  
"Yup and hopefully, things this year will be different," Kagome said to Sota, stirring about her oatmeal before continuing.  
"What do you mean, different?" Sota continued with raised eyebrows, Kagome just giving her little brother a knowing look. Sota just loved to ask questions.  
"I don't know...just...different," Kagome said with a shrug before a smile spread across her face. "For one, I'll be hanging out with Sango and Miroku and they're so much fun!"  
"I'm glad you and Sango are friends. She is a sweet girl," Mrs. Higurashi agreed with a nod and smile.  
"Mmm..." Kagome nodded back, slurping down the last of her oatmeal.  
"Sango's brother Kohaku is cool too!" Sota chimed in. "He has the coolest race car and card collection and these really neat..." Kagome paid no attention as Sota went on to list all of the cool figures and nick-nacks that Sota had in his bedroom. Looking down at her empty bowl, Kagome was lost in thought. She didn't want to believe that new things would happen in her junior year. She _wanted_ them to happen. For one, she knew that in the spring there was a big festival at the school that boasted different games, competitions, music throughout the night so there was a dance, and the night would be topped off by a performance by a booked singer and fireworks. It was the highlight of the year, something that Kagome desperately wanted to attend and not be left out and to hear of everybody's great time at school. But Kagome knew that it would be better...and fun if she had a boyfriend to go with. Kagome knew if by that time she didn't ask anybody out or somebody didn't ask her out or was dating somebody, she'd be looking a night with Houjo which was the last thing Kagome wanted, even though that sounded mean to automatically rule him out.**

**_I just want things to be different_, Kagome thought. _Maybe by then I'll be actually dating somebody..._**

**"Kagome? KAGOME!" Kagome was brought back to reality by her mother's voice and looking up, saw that everybody was staring at her, making Kagome in turn fidget at the sudden attention.  
"Sorry...Guess I kinda zoned out," Kagome apologized with a small chuckle before looking back down.  
"You better get going, dear. School starts in 20 minutes and you have a walk there so you may as well get going," Mrs. Higurashi said gently, seeing the forlorn look on her eldest daughter's face but she knew better not to ask in front of Dad and Sota; it was obviously a girl thing.  
"Yeah, okay..." Kagome said with a sigh and getting up, she picked up her books and purse as her mother collected her empty dishes.  
"Have a good day," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile, Kagome returning the smile as she gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye Mom. Bye Grandpa and Sota and Buyo!" Kagome called back, Grandpa Higurashi and Sota calling after her as Kagome walked out the front door and closing it behind her, started down the steps and out to the sidewalk.  
**

**"KAGOME!" Kagome turned back to a voice calling her and smiled as she recognized the waving figure that was rushing up the sidewalk to meet her.  
"Hey, Sango!" Kagome called with a smile as Sango rushed up to Kagome's side. She too was dressed in the same school outfit, her purse slung over her shoulder with her hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail.  
"How was your last two weeks of summer vacation?" Sango asked as they started up the sidewalk towards school.  
"Totally boring! All I did was sit in my room or constantly looking back to see that Sota and Shippo and _your brother _weren't trying to come in and go through my drawers!" Kagome said, Sango grinning.  
"Don't worry. Kohaku, Shippo and_ your brother_ were doing the same thing to me!" Sango replied, the girl's just rolling their eyes together.  
"Boys..." They said in unison before sharing a laugh.  
"Can you believe this is our junior year?" Sango asked as they joined a large group of  
people strolling across a crosswalk.  
"I know," Kagome said with wide eyes. "Another year and then...that's it. Do you know what you're doing once you get out of high school?"  
"Actually I do," Sango said. "I'll be joining Father in his business that's on the other side of town. It's a small job but it'll earn me some money before I leave for college, maybe. Do you know what you're going to do?"  
"No idea..."  
"KAGOME! SANGO!" Kagome and Sango both turned back at the voice calling them and smiled at the young man approaching them.  
"Hey, Miroku!" Kagome smiled as the tall and slender young man that was Miroku joined them, dressed in his black school uniform, his carrier case strap slung across his chest.  
"My two favorite girls. How are you both?" Miroku asked politely, Sango and Kagome sharing grins.  
"We're fine, Miroku. Thank you for asking," Sango giggled, Miroku staring at her with narrowed eyes.  
"What? Is me being polite funny?"  
"No...It's just...It doesn't sound like you. Is this to make up for summer's incident at the arcade?" Sango asked, Miroku staring at her.  
"No. I was just being polite. So I gave you the wrong impression the first time around, I'm sorry," Miroku said sincerely. "To be honest, I haven't even thought of the incident. I'm just happy to have such great friends to come out of such an embarrassing situation."  
"Oh, Miroku..." Sango smiled up at him, realizing that he was being very honest when suddenly, her eyes grew wide as she realized where Miroku's hand was. Kagome sighed heavily and rolled her eyes as she looked away, the sound of the slap across Miroku's cheek loud enough that people walking nearby turned and stared.  
"That wasn't necessary, lecher!" Sango shrieked at him as Miroku massaged his red and swollen left cheek, nearby people staring even more before going back to their own business.  
"I couldn't help myself!" Miroku swore but Sango paid no attention, turning her head away and looking straight ahead, her arms folded across her midriff, not making eye contact with Miroku for the rest of the way.**

**The school came into view as groups of chattering students walked up, some parking their bikes at the bike racks or others seated on the front steps, talking before going to class. Kagome's walk slowed down, knowing that this was the start of her new year. As she, Sango and Miroku stopped, seeing that they still had about 10 minutes before they had to go in, they started up a conversation when,  
"KAGOME! HI, KAGOME!" Kagome put a hand to her face upon recognizing the voice before turning to look up at the face.  
"Hello, Houjo," She said in an unenthusiastic voice, the boy that was Houjo, looking down at her with a smile.  
"How are you? How was your summer?" He asked, taking no notice of Sango or Miroku who watched silently off to the side, knowing that this was the boy that Kagome would every now and then bring up into a conversation.  
"Okay. How was yours?" Kagome asked dully, looking down at her shoes as she kicked a stone away, not looking up into his face.  
"Fine. Had a great time with my parents and grandparents..." Houjo went on, just oblivious to the fact that Kagome wasn't listening or even cared for that matter. "...Oh! Before I forget, I got this for you." Houjo then reached into his bag and pulled a small snow globe, in the globe, little flurries of flowers and snow swirling around. Kagome reluctantly took it, staring at it miserably. Looking up for the first time since the beginning of the conversation, Kagome was about to say something when somebody moving in the background caught her eye. Normally, Kagome knew that she wouldn't take any notice to somebody moving in the background as they were just another face in the crowd and that she would never remember the face...but being that she wasn't paying any attention to what Houjo was saying, her attention was on anything and everything else.**

**Staring at the figure, Kagome could only see the side of him as he made his way to the school. With jet black hair that went down a considerably long way down his back and like the rest of the boys, he was wearing the black school uniform. Though that was all Kagome could see of him, still...something about him just drew Kagome's attention. For one, his hair was longer than any guy that Kagome had ever met. Well, not the only one as junior Koga had long hair too but he was a total jerk so Kagome never gave him a second look. But as fast as she saw him, the next moment, Kagome blinked and realized that he was gone, vanishing within the crowd going into the school.  
"...KAGOME?" Kagome snapped back into reality, realizing that she had once again zoned out. Looking up, Houjo was staring down at her with a confused expression, Sango and Miroku as well, seeing that she had been staring off past Houjo but weren't sure what at. Kagome blushed, knowing that she must've looked ridiculous just staring off in the distance.  
"Uh...heh. Sorry, Houjo. I was...distracted," Kagome said uneasily with a fake smile, Houjo still staring at her. "Thank you for the snow globe. I'll...see you around the school..." Houjo gave her a smile and bidding her a goodbye, walked off, leaving Kagome standing there, holding the snow globe in her hands, Sango and Miroku still standing there, staring curiously at their friend.  
"Uh...Is everything okay, Kagome?" Sango asked carefully, taking a tentative step towards her friend.  
"I'm okay, _really_," Kagome promised her friend, seeing the uncertain and disbelieving look on Sango's face. "I just zoned out..."  
"So...that was Houjo," Miroku said, that being the first time he had actually seen him, having heard all about him from Kagome but never having met or talked to the guy.  
"Yeah..." Kagome said, rolling her eyes, knowing that Miroku must've found him as dull as Kagome described.  
"He...seems nice," Sango said, Miroku somewhat shaking his head in agreement but both didn't look too sure.  
"Go 'head and say it – he's dull as a stick," Kagome said in a tone that told her friends that they didn't have to lie just to be comforting. The two just smiled at Kagome when the school bell suddenly rang, signaling the start of their first day as juniors.  
"Shall we, then?" Miroku gestured to the school as the three friends made their way across to the school.**

**History was first and a double period for Kagome, one of her least favorite subjects but as she walked into the classroom, students chattering before class would actually start, she felt relief to know that she, Sango and Miroku shared the period together. Kagome eased her way through a group of people, Sango following her as Miroku stayed behind, catching up with a pal of his but just as Kagome put her books down in the middle of two empty desks, there was a blur and blinking, three girls stood shoulder-to-shoulder, facing Kagome, looking somewhat annoyed.  
"KAGOME! _WHERE_ have you been? We've been looking every where for you!" Kagome instantly recognized the three girls as Ayumi, Eri and Yuka.  
"I was..." As Kagome searched for an explanation, Sango came up alongside of her, watching with interest. Kagome felt relief as she could finally properly introduce the four girls to one another. "I was with _Sango_. Sango," As Kagome turned to look at Sango, the three others almost immediately turned, Sango meeting their stares. "These are my other friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. Girls, this is Sango."  
"Nice to meet you," Sango said politely with a slight bow to the girls but to Kagome's shock and annoyance, the three girls didn't acknowledge her but turned their attention back on Kagome.  
"We saw you talking to Houjo! What we're you talking about? How could you not have come to tell us?" Ayumi started.  
"We saw him give you that snow globe, what did you say?" Eri asked.  
"Did he ask you out? Did you say yes!" Yuka questioned.  
As the girls continued asking these questions over and over, Sango watching slight amusement, not showing any anger for the lack of disrespect the trio showed her, Kagome looked quite the opposite as she tried to contain her anger but no success.  
"_YOU GUYS_! HOUJO DIDN'T ME ASK OUT, AND EVEN IF HE DID, I WOULD'VE SAID NO BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HIM AND CAN YOU BE ANY MORE TOTALLY RUDE TO MY NEW FRIEND, SANGO!" Kagome screamed at them, the girls doubling back in shock at her sudden outburst. Sango looked startled as well, actually taking a small back from the fuming Kagome. Her cheeks red, Kagome breathed in and out heavily when she realized that she must've screamed pretty loud as everybody in the room was staring back at them, Miroku staring up from the front, the room deathly quiet except for a few whispers. Kagome felt embarrassed from the sudden attention but that didn't change the anger she had toward the three girls as she glared at them. Finally, the kids in the room went back to their business, the chatter filling the room again, turning away as Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed in relief. Ayumi, Yuka and Eri were still in complete shock as they continued to stare at her. Getting the hint, they slowly turned and walked back to the front of the room to their desks but not without the glances thrown back at Kagome, glances of hurt and anger at the same time.  
"Sorry, Sango," Kagome started quietly, looking at Sango as she slowly sat down in her desk, Sango taking a seat beside her. "I just can't believe they actually did that. I mean...it's just so incredibly rude that they disrespected you and me like that..."  
"It's fine, Kagome," Sango said reassuringly as Kagome put her purse on her chair. "I wasn't offended or anything if that's what you're worried about. To be honest, I think I was just a little frightened by your outburst," Sango added this with a chuckle and smile, Kagome slowly returning the smile. Just then, the teacher, Miss Sama walked in.  
"Ohayo-gozaimasu, class!" She greeted, waltzing up to her desk at the center of the classroom and putting down her carrier case.  
"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Miss. Sama," The class chimed in at the same time, Miss Sama looking pleased.  
"Before we get into our lesson," She started, looking around at all of the junior class as they started to pull out their notebooks and textbooks. "We have a new student." Kagome looked up with interest, Sango glancing over at Kagome with raised eyebrows. "He's just moved in from the countryside so this his first time in the city and a public school for that matter... Young man?" Miss Sama turned to the open door. "Young man, would come in please?" Almost every head in the room turned to the open door as Kagome peered over the heads to see. The young man entered and as he turned to face his new classmates, Kagome's eyes grew wide – that was the young man she had seen walking across the school courtyard! She immediately recognized the long black hair; it was kinda of hard to miss compared to the other boy's short haircuts. Staring at him, Kagome couldn't help but note how handsome he was – the long black hair just fitted him perfectly and she couldn't see him with short hair. Staring at him still, Kagome also noted how he looked somewhat bad-tempered, not at all looking happy to be there.  
"This is Inuyasha and I know you'll do your best to make him feel at home," Miss Sama said sweetly with a smile, Inuyasha still looking irritable as when he first walked into the room. "Okay, let's see...Where can we seat you...? AH! Right there!" Miss Sama pointed to the back to an empty desk, Kagome turning and realizing that the desk was next to her. "Just take a seat next to Miss Kagome there and we can get started!" Inuyasha did as he was told and slowly walked around the desk and down the aisle to the empty desk. Kagome could feel her face heating up as she began to blush.**

**_Why am I blushing? STOP BLUSHING! _Kagome thought furiously, looking down at her open notebook, refusing to make eye contact with anybody. Temptation got the better of her and she peered out of the corner of her eye at him. _He's so good looking!_ She thought.  
"Okay, now if you would open your books to page 96, we can continue our lesson the feudal era so have your pens or pencils ready for notes!" Miss Sama directed, ignoring the silent groans from some of her students. She turned her attention to the chalkboard and began to write out the notes. As Kagome flipped to an empty page of her notebook, she just started writing when she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't. Well, it seemed obvious why – didn't have a pencil or pen. He wore an exasperated look as he tried to get someone's attention but everybody was too involved. Kagome smirked to herself — this was the perfect opportunity. Opening her purse, she reached in and pulled out the needed thing. Turning to Inuyasha, she reached over and gently tapped his shoulder, making him turn.  
"Um...I'll assume you need _this_?" She smirked, holding up her blue pen with raised eyebrows. Inuyasha just shrugged as he reached over for it. Kagome held out her hand to him. As Inuyasha's hand reached for her pen, his and Kagome's fingers touched, making the two of them stare into each other's eyes. Kagome let go as Inuyasha took the pen and slowly looked away down at his notebook, starting to take down the notes. Kagome felt her stomach doing flips as she went to her own work. Though it was just a fraction of a second that their fingers touched, his gaze was so unwavering, it was almost shocking. Glancing once more at him, Kagome looked back down at her notebook as she went on to take the needed notes on what happened in Japan over 500 years ago.**


	3. Unwanted Attention

**Chapter 3  
****Unwanted Attention**

**History class went by so slow that as Inuyasha stared up at the clock for what felt like the millionth time, he felt like he was on the verge of a meltdown. Flipping through his new textbook, he tried to understand the assignment that the teacher gave over 20 minutes ago but it made absolutely no sense to him. What did he care that over 5 centuries ago, Japan was in the middle of waging war? He didn't! It didn't involve him, anybody he knew so why should he concern himself? Shaking his head, Inuyasha continued writing though his mind was elsewhere. He thought of what he'd do once he'd get home, where he might go, anything else but on his schoolwork. Stopping for a minute, Inuyasha knew that he wasn't the only one who's mind wasn't on work. Peering out of the corner of his eye, that girl, Kagome was her name...? Had been glancing at him almost the entire time during the period. Though she wasn't looking at him at that moment, he noticed her doing the entire period. If she thought he didn't notice, she was crazy. She tried to make it not so obvious but Inuyasha caught her in the act, her eyes drifting back and forth from her paper to him. Inuyasha tried to do his work but it's kinda of hard to do so when somebody stares at you, for Inuyasha anyway. Lifting his head up slowly, he saw that almost everybody in the room had their heads bent over in their work, the teacher at her desk, going through different papers. He turned his head slightly, seeing Kagome was bent over her work and for some reason, Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her, just to see if she noticed. She seemed to sense his eyes on her and looking up towards his direction, the two of them locked eyes. Realizing that he knew she had been staring at him that entire time, Kagome blushed a deep red and immediately looked back down at her notebook, scribbling down fast and hard in her notebook. Inuyasha silently scoffed as he began writing again. Seriously, what was it with girls that they felt they needed to _stare_ at him? It irritated Inuyasha a lot of the time and he always had the strongest urge to yell, "What you staring at!" but of course, he never did. But peering back at Kagome, Inuyasha couldn't help but have a small smirk spread across his lips. She _was _an attractive girl and she was pretty cute when she blushed, her eyes wide like saucers, face red like a cherry, knowing that she was caught in the act of staring at him and she would quickly divert her attention to something else. The sudden ringing of the bell startled Inuyasha as he had been in such thought but that was changed to relief, knowing that at least history was done but still more classes to go...joy...**

**"Okay, class. If you didn't finish that assignment, finish it for homework. I'll see you all tomorrow...Kagome!" Kagome looked up at the teacher calling her and felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. Did the teacher see that she wasn't really doing her work? Was she going to get in trouble for it? Sango stared at Kagome, curious at what she could've possibly done, Miroku standing at the door waiting for them.  
****"Could you come here too, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned and realized that he too was still behind, collecting his books. He looked up at the calling of his name.  
****"I'll see you and Miroku later," Kagome said quietly to Sango, seeing that whatever the teacher wanted was going to take a while. Sango nodded and walking to the door, joined Miroku and the two left. Inuyasha and Kagome were the only two left in the room asides from the teacher and the two walked up to the teacher's desk, Inuyasha not looking anywhere unnerved as Kagome did.  
****"Kagome," Miss Sama started, Kagome gulping, fearing at what was in store for her. "As you know, Inuyasha's new here." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before back at the teacher, listening, feeling some relief as whatever it was, she wasn't in trouble. "When Inuyasha's schedule was made up for this year, I noticed that you have the same schedule as well. And, since Inuyasha doesn't know the school that well, I was hoping that you would serve as a...guide for him," she explained, Kagome noticing that Inuyasha was staring at her and she looked away, fighting the urge to start blushing again. "You know, just show him to your classrooms, where the gym is, until he gets it himself. You don't mind, do you?"  
****"...No, of course not," Kagome managed to get out as she looked down at the teacher's desk.  
****"_You _don't mind, do you Inuyasha?" Miss Sama asked him, Inuyasha looking up. "You don't mind having Kagome show you around the school until your familiar with it?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment before looking back down again.  
****"Whatever," he muttered with a shrug, Miss Sama beaming at her two students.  
****"Alrighty, then! I'm sure you two will get along fine. You can go along to your next class and I will see you both tomorrow," she said as she looked back at her grade book. Kagome led the way as she walked out into the hallway, Inuyasha behind her before he turned and stared at her, waiting for her next move. Kagome instantly felt nervous. Yes, she knew the school like the back of her hand but still, the thought of showing it to _Inuyasha _seemed so...  
****She didn't know the word but realized that she must've looked pretty stupid, just standing there when she should've been showing him the way to the science lab.  
****"OKAY!" She started, Inuyasha staring at her with raised eyebrows but she suddenly forget what she was going to say. "Um...well..."  
****"You were showing me to the science lab? As it says on our schedules?" Inuyasha inquired as though it was the most obvious thing.  
****"YES! Yes...I will show you to the science labs...which are great!" Kagome mentally slapped herself for that one.**

**_Kagome, you idiot! Why would you say that! Science is SO not great. He must think you're a total idiot! _Kagome bit her lip as she glanced at Inuyasha, waiting for him to make a comment, her cheeks flushed but not much. Kagome felt like she was going to burst out in tears. She really must've come off so stupid. What a first impression to the extremely hot new guy...****Inuyasha didn't make a comment about her comment but with a look that was a lot like, "What are you waiting for?" Kagome started to the labs that were on the others side of the school, not saying a word but Inuyasha just seemed to sense when she was going and went in step with her. Inuyasha walked alongside Kagome as she led him through the somewhat large crowds of other students, some casting glances at Inuyasha but nothing more. Walking side by side but with some distance between them, Kagome was no longer embarrassed (a little bit) but had a sudden feeling of uneasiness around him. Kagome wasn't sure what made her feel this way but she suddenly got the chills as she adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder, clutching her books tighter to her chest, staring straight ahead. Maybe it was just her but from what she had seen in this fellow, he was different than any guy she met. Silent, he did come off as the strong type but very standoffish. He WAS NOT the type of guy you'd want to cross paths with in a bar or piss off in any way. Kagome could just picture him going off the deep end if he somebody did something to upset him in whatever way.**

_**I guess that's what's making me feel so nervous...**_

**Walking on but very slowly, as though talking their sweet time, Kagome glanced very briefly at Inuyasha. She did want to get to know more about him. Maybe her feeling was wrong. Maybe he was really nice but just came off as standoffish. You just needed to talk to him first. Summoning up what little courage had, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.  
****"So...where do you come from?" She asked sweetly but quietly, as though afraid she might offend him. Inuyasha kept walking alongside of her as though he didn't hear her. Slightly annoyed, Kagome cleared her throat and spoke a little louder.  
****"What...What do your parents do for a living?" He still didn't answer her but determined, Kagome went on, wanting to take the conversation further. "My mom doesn't work...but my Grandpa owns an antique shop..."  
****"What?" Kagome stopped as Inuyasha was giving her a _look. _"What you going on about?" Kagome groaned quietly, muttering "nothing" as she turned back ahead. So she was wrong. Wrong about everything. He was like almost every other guy in the school — silent, big ego...and a jerk. Sigh...  
****As the two of them rounded a corner, the science labs at the end of the hallway, Kagome was startled as a tall, dark haired figure suddenly came striding forward like out of nowhere. Kagome couldn't make out his face because he appeared out of nowhere...or it was because he was much taller than Kagome, she was looking at his chest which is where she stood compared to him, height wise.  
****"Out of my way," He snapped in a deep voice and he none-too-gently pushed Kagome out of his path with his arm. Kagome was forced to the side because of this but in the process, dropped all of her books to the ground. Kagome groaned as she looked at all of her books spilled across the ground, some of her papers spilling out of her notebook and folders, threatening to float away and she then stared indignantly after the guy. Could he be any more rude! Shaking her head, Kagome bent down and started to pick up her papers, keeping them from floating away when,  
****"HEY!" Kagome was startled for the second time as she looked up at Inuyasha. Staring after the guy, he wore a look of pure dejection for this guy. Bumping into a person was one thing but _pushing _the person out of the way and not even to bother to apologize was an entirely other thing. Inuyasha had always been taught by his parents to respect women and be polite, the same for other men. Inuyasha didn't consider himself perfectly polite but what this guy did...that was just plain rude and he lost all plans of being polite or respect to him. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The other students gathered around grew silent as they stared at him. The guy who had been impolite to Kagome obviously realized this as he stopped in his tracks. He seemed to be registering the fact that somebody was calling him but none too politely. He turned and Kagome held her breath as she realized who it was.  
****"AND WHAT DO _YOU_ WANT?" Koga yelled back, staring angrily at the guy who had enough guts to call on him like that. Tall with an average build, Koga had dark brown hair that went down considerably long on his back and eyes, making him the only other guy like Inuyasha with such long hair. At the moment, his hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and his eyes flashed dangerously.  
****"YOU GOT SOME NERVE TO DO THAT. YOU ALWAYS THIS DISRESPECTFUL TO GIRLS?" Inuyasha yelled back, his face contorted in anger. Kagome forgot all about her books as she jumped to her feet and rushed to Inuyasha's side, ready to grab him if he even thought of going to fight Koga. That was the last thing he needed; to be suspended for fighting on the first day of school. What an impression! He'd get marked down as a troublemaker for the rest of his high school years by the headmaster and Headmaster Sakukari really held a grudge. If he didn't like you, that was it, there was no trying to change his mind.  
****"KOGA, DON'T!" There was a whoosh and two figures ran by Kagome to Koga's side, acting as Kagome was, to hold Koga back. Kagome instantly recognized the two as Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga's best friends or more along the lines of his right men. Wherever Koga went, they followed and did as they were told. Kagome actually didn't mind them. They weren't jerks like Koga and were nowhere near as stupid.  
****"WHAT DO YOU CARE IF I'M DISRESPECTFUL TO GIRLS?" Koga yelled back at Inuyasha, ignoring his friends as they stood near, knowing that it was pointless to even try. "...CONSIDERING YOU _LOOK _LIKE ONE WITH YOUR HAIR!" Inuyasha's face burned as he wanted everything to go and beat the snot out of him when he suddenly realized something and grinned slyly.  
****"OH, AND YOU DON'T WITH _YOUR _HAIR!" Inuyasha smiled to himself as he heard Kagome giggle. Kagome was trying hard not to laugh, considering what could come out of this meeting wasn't funny but Inuyasha had made a point. Koga looked horrified at this as some students around snickered at Inuyasha's remark. Koga wasn't about to take this.  
****"AT LEAST I'M NOT A SCRAWNY RUNT!" That was the straw that broke the camel's back as Inuyasha started forward.  
****"INUYASHA, _DON'T_!" Kagome rushed forward and grasped Inuyasha's arm tightly as he glared at her. Kagome hated the way he looked at her like that but it was worth keeping him from getting suspended. "YOU DON'T NEED TO GET SUSPENDED ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Koga began to laugh as Inuyasha glared fiercely at him.  
****"WHAT? YOU NEED A _GIRL _TO PROTECT YOU?" Koga laughed loudly as Kagome gave him a nasty look along with Inuyasha. Kagome immediately lost the look as she recognized the grouchy-looking figure moving between the crowds to them.  
****"May I ask what is so funny, Mr. Koga?" Koga instantly stopped laughing and his face turned the color of ash as Headmaster Sakukari came up alongside of him, his hands behind his back and looking very calm, too calm.  
****"Nothing...Mr. Sakukari," He said as Ginta and Hakkaku looked nervous at the presence of the principle.  
****"Then I'd urge you to get along to class. Wouldn't want to sit in detention with me again, would you?" Headmaster Sakukari stated. With all pride gone, Koga muttered something and casting one final glance at Inuyasha and Kagome, he gestured to his friends and the trio left, the other students going back to what they were doing before the Headmaster would turn on them too. Inuyasha's adrenaline was pumping as he slowly calmed down, Kagome's hands slipping away from his arm when the Headmaster took notice of him.  
****"You're the new boy, aren't you? The one from the countryside?" Headmaster Sakukari asked. Still panting, Inuyasha nodded as the Headmaster eyed him, making him feel uneasy.  
****"Ah...Yes. Your father is one of the CEO's of a company, yes?" Inuyasha again nodded.  
****"Well, as the new boy, I urge you one thing — don't get into trouble...All you will get is the bull's horns, understood?" The Headmaster dropped his calm demeanor and looked quite angry, making Inuyasha double back at the sudden change.  
****"Yes, sir," He answered quietly, making the Headmaster smile with pleasure.  
****"Well, then, off to class." With that, he walked away, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha standing there. Kagome made no comment as she picked up the rest of her books and waiting for Inuyasha, he slowly turned and followed her the rest of the way to the classroom. As he walked with her, he noticed all the stares, pointing, and whispering of how the new guy almost got into fight. All the attention..._SO_ not what he wanted...**


	4. The Way Things Are

**Hey all! Thank you for such nice reviews and this is my first fic for Inuyasha! Writing updates as quick as I can! To answer more questions**

**— I'm leaning towards making this fic more like the anime that's on Adult Swim. So yes, Koga will go after Kagome at some point. But will he win her over? Can't say! You must read and see!**

**That's all for now folks. On with the story!**

**Chapter 4  
****The Way Things Are**

**The day finally ended after what seemed like forever to Inuyasha. With his books tucked under his arm, he felt relief sweep over him as he walked down the hallway, Kagome in the lead of course as they walked outside into the sun. He could finally go home and do nothing. Just strew himself across the couch and watch TV – that would be his afternoon until his Mother would get dinner done and he'd have her delicious cooking and do homework later before hitting the sack. Because he was lost in his own thought, Inuyasha paid no attention to what Kagome was doing in front of him until he almost crashed into her, abruptly stopping when he finally noticed that Kagome had stopped.**

**"HEY, GUYS!" She called, waving to somebody across the school court. Inuyasha looked up and saw two teenagers, a boy and girl, approaching them.  
****"Hey, Kagome," Sango greeted as she and Miroku came up to them. Inuyasha almost immediately felt like the third wheel as Sango went on to tell Kagome something, Miroku agreeing with the two as they giggled amongst themselves. They were their own group and Inuyasha was, well...nobody. He didn't know who these two people were and just standing there, unable to comment on the conversation he had no idea what they were talking about just made him more uneasy and like he had been forgotten about. He was wrong, however, when to his slight surprise, Kagome turned to him and faced her friends.**

**"Guys, you know Inuyasha from history. Inuyasha, these are my friends Miroku and Sango," Kagome explained. Sango and Miroku gave Inuyasha their greets and Inuyasha had to admit to himself, he felt the tension in him slipping away.  
****"Yes, we've heard all about your first meeting with the..._less_ than polite Koga and that's very brave, considering that you've probably made yourself an enemy and on your first day," Miroku said that Inuyasha made feel a bit annoyed. So he already had a reputation for getting in trouble — what a nice way to start of his school year.  
****"I don't think that's an awful thing," Sango started, everybody staring at her. "I mean, nobody's ever been brave enough to actually stand up to Koga because of the gang he runs around the school. The fact that Inuyasha did do what he did, defending Kagome and all," Hearing this, Inuyasha gave Kagome a look but she gave him an innocent smile. "That's very right of him to put Koga in his place." A small smirk spread across Inuyasha's face that Kagome couldn't help but smile.  
****"Feh..." Inuyasha just shrugged, knowing it wasn't that big of deal but Kagome still couldn't stop smiling.  
****"Inuyasha," Kagome started that he turned to her. "We're going to Wacdonald's...I was wondering, you wanna come?  
****"Uh...I-I um..." Inuyasha tried to think of what to say, Kagome's smiling slowly fading at his hesitance. "I-I need to get home. I..."  
****"It's fine," Kagome said with a smile, Inuyasha staring at her slightly surprised but relieved.  
****"I-I have stuff to do and...stuff." Inuyasha felt his face burning, knowing how stupid that sounded as he looked down, his face turning red. Kagome couldn't help but smirk – he looked so CUTE turning red like that.  
****"It's really okay," Kagome swore, resting a hand reassuringly to his shoulder. "Maybe another time?"  
****"Yeah...sure...maybe..." Inuyasha said quietly, shrugging.  
****"Well, since you found your way here this morning, I'll assume you know your way back and I don't need to show you home, do I?" Kagome asked that Inuyasha gave her look; he wasn't _that _helpless. Kagome just smiled. "I didn't think so. We'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a smile, the others chiming and Inuyasha watched as they walked off the school campus towards the city.**

**Using the directions his mother gave him that morning to get to the school, Inuyasha backtracked based on his memory and he found his way home fairly quickly. The city was a HUGE place and so tightly packed compared to the countryside he had lived in. Houses there could be miles apart from and the fields stretched for miles as far as the eye could see. It was definitely much more quiet there than here. There, the only sounds you'd hear would be birds twittering in the trees, the sound of trees rustling when the wind blew...it was a wonderful place for peace and quiet and to be alone. Inuyasha preferred the solitary so much more than this sardine-like area. Walking up the sidewalk, he spotted his house. The house looked similar to any of the houses in the neighborhood but was larger than most. Large (like a mansion) and modern, a large camphor tree stood in the far left corner of the yard near the gazebo that his father had built summers ago and when they started packing for their move, he couldn't bear part with it or have it destroyed so he had it go with them. A bunch of chairs were gathered in one area of the yard, set up on an area of concrete beside a picnic table and with a bunch of brush and shrubs around, that was the backyard. Walking up the stone steps beside the concrete driveway to his house and crossing across the sidewalk, he found the door unlocked, as his mother didn't work and would be home, he entered the silent house. Looking around as he closed the door, he noticed how eerily silent it was, all lights but the overhead lamp in the family room were off.**

**"Mother?...MOTHER?" Inuyasha raised his voice as slightly as he dropped his books on the table in the family room, looking around, not noticing the figure approaching him.  
****"Inuyasha, I –" Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi who appeared from the kitchen, dressed in a blue button-down blouse with the sleeves rolled up and khaki pants, she had on a apron over that came into the room upon hearing her son's voice. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder but stopped what she started when Inuyasha sharply turned at her, startled at her sudden appearance but he rolled his eyes in exasperation when he saw who it was. "Goodness, I'm sorry!" Izayoi laughed as she saw how badly she startled her son. "It's just me." Inuyasha just shrugged as he walked into the room all the way, plopping down on the sofa, snatching the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV on.  
****"So, how was your first day?" Izayoi asked as she seated herself on the recliner beside the sofa.  
****"Eh," Inuyasha stated with a shrug. "It was boring, I'll put it at that. Remind me again why I can't just keep being home schooled?" Inuyasha gave his mother an irritable look, Izayoi sighing as she put a hand to her forehead. This was a topic that never died.  
****"Because...my dear, it's better if you experience school as you only have this and next year before you enter the real world! You've spent almost all of your childhood in that house in the country. You never had children your own age around and when the children did visit with their parents when your father hosted those parties, you never talked to them..."  
****"That's 'cause they made fun of me, Mother...!" Inuyasha said it all in a it-is-so-obvious tone that made Izayoi give him a look.  
****"Yes. That was when you were 6, sweetie. Children can be cruel to one another when they're young. But you're 17 now, a teenager, almost an adult. I would think the kids in high school would be mature, yes?"  
****"Feh...Yeah, you can call girls who gawk at you all period in class or guys who pick fits because he was unbelievably rude to one girl and because the length of your hair mature."  
****"Oh!" Izayoi was suddenly interested in the conversation. "A girl?"  
****"Yes, a _girl_."  
****"What was her name?"  
****"Uh, Kagome, I think..."  
****"What is she like?"  
****"MOTHER!" Inuyasha sat up as he gave his mother a look, his face turning beet red. "We're just classmates, for crying out loud! We're not dating! We didn't talk! She helped me get class to class 'cause we have the same schedule, that's all!"  
****"Same schedule?" Inuyasha just glared at his mother as she giggled girly-like as though she was a teenager again. "You'll never know, dear. Things might happen..." She giggled again as Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes and thrust himself back into the sofa. "She does sound like a sweet girl, if she helped you around the school."  
****"She's a total weirdo, I'll tell you that. All she did was _stare_. Real annoying."  
****"Oh, I was just like that when I met your father," Takara started with a small smile, recalling her days of youth. "We first..."  
****"I've heard this story, Mom," Inuyasha stated in an exasperated tone but she paid no attention to him and went on, Inuyasha mouthing everything she said.  
****"...Met when I was in 9th grade and he was in 11th grade. Math class, he was in the second middle row and I was one row over from him, a seat behind. He had failed math the previous year so he had to take the class over again. He was so different from all the other boys I had met. With his long white hair and the peace sign sticker that was on his binder, he looked almost like a hippie, that was the early 70s, a time of rebellion and change, not just in America. I was 14 and he was 17. I always stared at him in class because he was so...mysterious that you wanted to know more. He had all the girl's attention. Mysterious, almost arrogant in a way, and _definitely _handsome..." Izayoi chuckled a bit as her gaze focused on the wedding photo set on the shelf over the television. There they were: young, seemingly arrogant, and feeling like they were atop of the world 'cause they were out of high school out into the real world. Izayoi could recall that day being the she felt most beautiful and lucky. She was in her gorgeous wedding gown, her hair and makeup done with precision, and she was with the man she loved. Izayoi sighed, knowing that those days were so long ago as she turned back to Inuyasha, still recalling the times she and her husband were teenagers in high school.**

**"I can remember seeing all the girls being _so _jealous when he asked me out on our first date and that was to the Cultural Festival at Spring Time in school. After that..." Izayoi just shrugged as she saw Inuyasha just laying there, looking bored as he listened to the story he had already heard a thousand times but she couldn't help but continue. "When he graduated high school, I still had two years to go but we kept dating off and on until I finished high school. He was in his third year of college in Kōobe and...Well, you know what happens. We got married the following summer. I had Sesshoumaru and then a couple of years later, you."  
****"Thanks for that history lesson, Mother," Inuyasha stated, clearly bored of hearing that story when he heard a car pulling up into the driveway. A second later, car doors could be heard opening and closing. Not long after, the door opened and Takara smiled as she recognized the tall figure in the doorway, getting to her feet as Inuyasha looked over.**

**"Kon-nichi-wa, dearest wife," Inuyasha's father, Sesshoumaru Sr. greeted his wife in a voice that sounded almost every bit like his eldest sons but was obviously a bit different. He stood there, in his black jacket over a white button down shirt with a maroon red tie and black pants, in slick shoes and holding a leather carrier case. What made him stand out though from every man wearing a suit was his snow white hair. Pulled back into a neat ponytail, it seemed blinding when in the light but still gorgeous. His face was rugged, having left unshaven for a couple of weeks but that was him — a married man in his early 40s with two sons.  
****"Kon-nichi-wa, sweetie," Izayoi said with a smile as she walked over and very gently but sweetly, the two kissed. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he kicked off his shoes, the shoes thumping on the wooden floor. His parents broke apart as his father stared at him.  
****"How are you, son?" He asked as Izayoi took his bag.  
****"Fine," Inuyasha replied simply.  
****"How'd school go?"  
****"Fine."**

**Sesshoumaru Sr stared at his son with eyes narrowed but knowing that all he was gonna get, he walked in and taking his jacket off as he walked up the stairs. A moment, later the other, more annoying and a jerk to Inuyasha, 25-year-old brother Sesshoumaru walked in. The spitting image of his father, he wore a leather jacket over a loose navy blue button down shirt, black pants and shoes, his sleek white hair down, the only thing separating him and his father from looking like twin brothers. Upon seeing his little brother, just precariously strewn across the sofa while he carried an armful of stuff from work, he scowled at him.**

**"Little brother," He said coolly and Inuyasha just scowled back at him before putting his attention back on the TV.  
****"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, not looking at him but his attention on the police drama on the television.  
****"Just noticing how you aren't doing anything. What, don't have any homework? And...oh my! You haven't be suspended for your horrible temper!" He mocked Inuyasha, knowing how jealous he was that he could work with father.  
****"_Shut up_!" Inuyasha snapped loudly, giving his older brother the nastiest look.  
****"Don't start, you two!" Inuyasha heard his mother warn from the kitchen.  
****"That's not going to last very long," Sesshoumaru said quietly, narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha. "You're bond to have somebody hate you..."  
****"I already have," Inuyasha said flatly, watching TV. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he shook his head and kicking the door closed with his foot, he walked in and placed his stuff on the floor before looking back at his little brother to give him a look. He hadn't even gone a week of school and already, made somebody detest him. This wasn't a surprise to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had such a bad temper and pissed people off so easily, it was like second nature for him to piss somebody off.  
****"Little Inuyasha, always having to make enemies," Sesshoumaru said coolly as he walked around and stood behind the sofa, staring down at Inuyasha. "You can never do anything right. Always getting somebody mad, fighting somebody, need to feel bold. Makes you seem like...I don't know if this is too strong a word...a bastard?" That was it for Inuyasha as he got up, glaring fiercely at his brother.  
****"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHEN I WANT YOUR OPINION...NO, I'LL NEVER WANT YOUR OPINION!" He shouted. "Why don't you go get a soap box, stand on that and go preach to somebody who gives a damn 'cause I sure as hell DON'T!"  
****"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha stopped as Izayoi stood in the doorway, glaring at her son for such language in the family household. "What have I told you about swearing in this house!"  
****"Hey, _he_ started it. _He_ called me a bastard!" Inuyasha said indignantly. Izayoi glared him once again for the language before giving her eldest son a look.  
****"You are lucky your father didn't hear any of that, as he's downstairs in his office on the _phone_."**

**Inuyasha made a face as he looked down. He knew firsthand what his father was like if he was interrupted in the middle of an important phone call or if it was something important in particular. The last time that happened was when Inuyasha was 9 and Sesshoumaru was 17, when they still lived in the countryside. Sesshoumaru had taken Inuyasha's favorite action figure and was threatening to have him meet the garbage disposal. Inuyasha promptly freaked out at this and chased Sesshoumaru all over the house, screaming at him to give it back. The two made a disaster of each other's rooms, jumping over, knocking things over as it turned out to be a domestic version of World War III. It ended when they ran into the living room and Inuyasha, clumsy as he was then, ran into the end table. The thing toppled over, the $900 lamp that was on it going with it and shattered instantly upon coming into contact with the wooden floor. Inuyasha remembered the silence that followed that terrible sound of glass breaking as he and Sesshoumaru, for that one time, were both terrified. Terrified for their lives, that is. For a minute, they heard nothing but their breathing. Suddenly, then, they heard the basement door being thrown open, smacking loudly against the wall, and...the most horrible sound followed. "INUYASHA! SESSSHOUMARU!" The boys pushed and shoved each other out of the way as they ran up the stairs, hearing their father's heavy footsteps on the staircase, getting closer. Father was pissed! Because of his long legs and speed, Sesshoumaru was the first to the boy's room and, to Inuyasha's horror, the son-of-a-gun locked the door before he could get in! 9-year-old Inuyasha pounded on the door, screaming for Sesshoumaru to open the door but his older brother wouldn't relent. Desperate, little Inuyasha ended up darting into the closet and pulling the door quietly closed, he hid under a bunch of heavy blankets, hoping to Dear God that Mother would come home and distract Father or that Father wouldn't find him. Inuyasha held his breath as he heard his father's footsteps against the floor. At first the footsteps stopped when the closet door opened. OH GOD! Inuyasha didn't move or breathe as he felt the air rush into the cramped space, feeling his Father's presence bearing down on him. Without warning, the blankets were jerked off and little 9-year-old, easily scared then, Inuyasha found himself looking up into the face of a monster! (Or so he thought at the time) The monster roared at him and Inuyasha, at the top of his lungs, shrieked a sound that could only come from a little girl. With sneakers on Inuyasha kicked the monster HARD and square in the groin, anything to get it away from him. The monster instantly backed away and doubled over in pain against the wall, clutching his groin as he groaned in pain. FREEDOM! Inuyasha got to his feet and made a dart for the stairs when he suddenly came face to face with the monster — his father. Sesshoumaru Sr. was BEYOND furious as he scooped up his youngest son and took him to the master bedroom to face punishment. He had been wearing a mask, having tried to scare Inuyasha out of hiding. Oh, it worked, better than he thought.**

**Over 8 years later, Inuyasha could still remember being screamed at his father for breaking something that meant a whole lot to their mother and cost a large $900. As Inuyasha found out that day, Father had been on the phone with somebody very important and he had been slowly losing his patience that day with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's antics. The breaking of the lamp was the breaking point. After that, Inuyasha stayed on his best behavior and rarely got in trouble, only on occasions. Luckily, to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru got in trouble as well that day and was grounded for a month and had to help pay off the cost. So, as now 17-year-old Inuyasha and 25-year-old Sesshoumaru stood side-by-side in front of their mother, seeing their father was the last thing Inuyasha wanted to do.**

**"Sorry, Mother," Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in unison, their heads bowed as their mother still glared at them.**

**"Sometimes you two don't ever act your age. Absolutely _ridiculous_..." Izayoi muttered as she walked back into the kitchen. The two brothers glared at each other one last time before Sesshoumaru left for his room upstairs and Inuyasha returned to watching TV. That was life in Inuyasha's house...**

**There! Thanks to the wonderful Volcan300-wildcatz9, I was able to fix Inuyasha's mom's name but the dad is still a mystery... **

**Thanks for reading!  
****GrnDay4ever**


	5. The Game of Dodge Ball

** Chapter 6  
The Game of Dodgeball **

**"Are you SERIOUS?"  
"Dead serious."  
"Uh...Kagome?" Sango looked to her right at her friend for confirmation if what Miroku just said was for real. Kagome just stared at Miroku wide eyed, mouth slightly hanging open.  
"This is news to me too, Sango," Kagome said as she sipped at her soda. The three of them sat in a booth by the window in the fast food joint, WacDonald's. Kagome and Sango sat by each other across from Miroku, the mostly eaten food of burgers and fries in front of them.  
"Where did you hear this?" Kagome asked as she and Sango shared their fries.  
"Yoki told me in Geometry. Obviously, Koga asked Kagura out on a date..."  
"I got that part but I'm trying to understand it," Kagome said as she shook her head slightly before looking around at the area. It was considerably busy, mostly of students from high school that Kagome would recognize from passing by in the hallway or were in her classes. Music played from the entertainment system across from them and Kagome instantly recognized the song as one of her favorites; it was "Grip!" by Every Little Thing.**

_**Wake up right now  
**__**Soon we seem to be surrounded  
**__**By the REAL world choking us  
**__**Your important person...is who?  
**_**_In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing  
__Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way_**

_**"Without regret" we advanced to our detination  
**__**Will we laugh? Will we cry? Will we be happy? Will we be unhappy?  
**__**Afterall now, yet I still don't understand  
**_**_In the future you start to change; don't falter  
__That's life's essence_**

**"Such an odd couple," Sango added and Kagome had to agree. Kagura, a junior just like them, was a straight A student, training to be a geisha, the middle child of one of the richest men in Tokyo, and the sister to senior Naraku...  
Koga was a D average student, a jerk/bully, heartbreaker to any girl he dated, a slacker, and almost always in trouble with the Headmaster. The two of them were such an unlikely couple and the thought of them ever dating made Kagome laugh.  
"Well, maybe if you think about it, maybe it's possible," Miroku started that Kagome and Sango stared incredulously at him. "I mean, b-both of them do sorta run in the same crowd and...that's about it."  
"Well, all I can tell Kagura is _good luck_," Kagome said as she took a bite out of her burger and swallowing, continued. "I mean, how long can they possibly last if they do become a couple, a_ day_?"  
"And don't forget that Naraku _is _her older brother," Sango pointed and hearing this, Kagome just shuddered. Naraku made her glad that she didn't have any older brothers, especially ones like him. Sometimes, from the way she saw him treat Kagura, Kagome felt sympathy for Kagura and couldn't understand how Kagura ever dealt with it.  
"Really, I'll be amazed if Naraku doesn't _kill _Koga when he finds out that he asked out his little sister without consulting it with him first," Kagome said.  
"Hmm..." Miroku nodded in agreement when his attention was brought to three girls standing in front of their table. Kagome looked up and felt her spirit drop a bit.  
"Hello, Ayumi. Yuka and Eri," She said quietly and looked away upon seeing their faces, knowing they were most likely still upset from her outburst at them.  
"Kagome," The girls said in trio, casting knowing glances at Miroku and Sango before looking back at Kagome.  
"We just wanted to say that we heard about you defending that new boy, Inuyasha from Koga this afternoon," Eri started and Kagome put a hand over her face, away from her friends. Was that all they ever cared about, gossip? It seemed that way. "And...well, honestly, we don't get why. If he was foolish enough to try and fight somebody like Koga, he's apparently no good."  
"Why waste your time? He'll probably turn out to be exactly _like _Koga," Yuka commented, folding her arms across her chest. Kagome shook her head and looking back at her friends, glared angrily.  
"And why do you care if I did stand up for Inuyasha? I mean, what business is it yours what I do?" The three girls were taken aback by this remark.  
"Cause we're your friends, Kagome," Ayumi said, sounding almost hurt that Kagome would say otherwise.  
"If you're my friends, why weren't you nice enough to say hi to my _new friend _Sango and give her a chance? Or-or that you think it's a life or death situation if I don't date Houjo when I've told you a _million times _that I don't like him and never will?" Kagome felt her face burn as the girls stared at her as though she were an alien. This couldn't be the Kagome they knew.  
"We only think about what's best for you and we know for a fact that Houjo cares about you more than you'll ever know. We do care about you and are willing to forget about this morning if you just come with us to the mall. Houjo's there, waiting for you" Eri said simply, hoping that would be the end of it. No, it wasn't. They just don't get it and never will, Kagome thought furiously as she looked up at Eri with a frown.  
"No..."  
"NO?" The simple word was like a blow to the stomach to the girls, all three looking floored. Eri felt tears begin filling her eyes.  
"I'm not going to the mall with you because I'm sitting here, enjoying a meal with my _new friends _Miroku and Sango and I'm not going to leave just because you want me to meet Houjo. You can go and tell him yourself," Kagome stated quietly and looked back down at the table. Miroku and Sango looked stunned at this as they stared at Kagome, both silent.  
"AND YOU'RE WILLING TO JUST END OUR FRIENDSHIP BECAUSE OF _THEM_!" Eri said a trembling voice as she glared furiously at Sango and Miroku. Everything in her mind screamed that the two of them must've put Kagome up to it.  
"Yes...Yes, I am..." Eri couldn't take anymore of this, and in tears, she covered her face with her hands and raced out of WacDonald's.  
"GOD! You...You've changed Kagome!" Ayumi said tearfully and with Yuka, the two raced after their friend. Kagome didn't say anything as she looked down at the table, suddenly feeling somewhat sick. She just ended a friendship that she had, had with the three girls since 2nd grade. They always told each other that'd they stay friends forever and like that, it was over. As Kagome slowly finished her burger, Sango and Miroku sharing looks of worry for their friend, watching as tears fell from Kagome's eyes but she didn't cry, Kagome thought. She told herself that she wanted things to change. To be different than the years before. Like that, she let Eri, Ayumi and Yuka go but it felt right. They didn't seem to understand that what Kagome felt wasn't what they thought. They didn't want to believe that Kagome didn't like Houjo. They only cared about what they thought, never what Kagome thought, and that's not what friends should do. Kagome knew that if changes were to come, she had to make it happen... Even if it did meaning letting go of friends. No matter how much it hurt to do so...**

**Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as rain poured down onto Tokyo. The entire town was darkened by the black clouds overhead and to Kagome, as she sat in Geometry a week later (the week after she let her old friends go) it reflected how she felt. The night before, Kagome barely got any sleep, the feeling of guilt so strong that she couldn't help but cry. She could only imagine how her old friends felt but though it was wrong what Kagome did, she felt it was right at the same time. Strangely, it was like the pressure was gone and a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. Still, that didn't soothe her and that morning, waking up to pouring rain and thunder didn't make it any better. She almost considered faking being ill but decided not and was unbelievably slow getting ready. So slow that she was almost late even though she ran through the rain and was considerably wet arriving in school, even though she wore her khaki-colored rain slicker. Glancing outside the classroom windows, it was so dark that looked like night, the rain pouring down and pounding against the ground and loudly on the school roof overhead and windows. Rubbing her eyes, Kagome was exhausted as she slowly copied the notes her teacher wrote on the chalkboard, talking about the importance of congruent angles...like that mattered. All she wanted was to go home, curl up in a ball in her warm, comfy bed and go to sleep.  
In the next desk over, Inuyasha copied the notes as well but as he tried to ignore the pounding of rain against the window beside him and trying to hear the teacher, his attention was to Kagome, which he thought was bizarre as he looked over at her. Normally, Kagome was the one who stared at him all period (trying not to look so obvious) but today, she wasn't. In fact, she wasn't her cheery self. Inuyasha immediately noticed this when she came up to him that morning to walk with him to history. Her face was a lot paler than normal with dark circles under her teary eyes, moping along with him rather than leading, not chattering at all but being very quiet. She looked very sickly and Inuyasha had asked her this when they went to chemistry but she merely shrugged and went on. Even though Inuyasha had only known her for a week and not that much for all he really knew was that she lived with her mom, little brother, grandfather and pet cat, it bothered Inuyasha a lot to see Kagome like this. It always seemed to bother him when any girl he knew was in a dreary mood for some reason and it was like instinct to try and make them feel better. But what could he say to make Kagome feel better? First off, he didn't know what it was that was bothering her so what good would it do to try and make her feel better if he didn't know? Plus, Inuyasha still didn't know that much of Kagome like what she was into so and didn't want to seem like a pain. All this did was make Inuyasha feel frustrated. The bell rang and it was off to last period — Gym.  
Getting up, Inuyasha started to put his papers away when his attention was again brought back to Kagome. She was, like all day, slow at getting up and slowly began putting her papers away. It was becoming too much for Inuyasha and he wanted nothing more but to see her smiling or laughing or both. Anything for her to be in a good mood.  
"Kagome..." Kagome looked up as Inuyasha shuffled over, holding his books. "You feeling okay?"  
"I'm fine," Kagome lied, knowing perfectly well that she wasn't fine but she didn't want Inuyasha to worry. Inuyasha didn't look convinced but still, he didn't want to push her into telling him if she didn't want to. "We better get going to gym or we're going to be late." She just started to pick up her folders and book when,  
"H-here." Kagome was taken aback, and a bit flattered as Inuyasha took her books and put them atop of his. "Let's go." Kagome slowly smiled as she put her purse over her shoulder and let Inuyasha lead the way.**

**Standing in the inside gym, the rain and thunder sounded louder than ever here as Kagome stood in-between Sango and Inuyasha as Sango chatted with Miroku. Changed into their gym clothes, Kagome leaned back into the wall as she idly tapped her foot against the ground, both her and Inuyasha looking bored, not much to talk about, the two occasionally bringing up a topic but it ended very quickly. All the students were gathered around, all talking amongst their own cliques. Within these crowds, Koga talked with his buddies, Ginta and Hakkaku who agreed with their leader. Standing a few feet away from them, against the wall across from where Kagome and Inuyasha stood, senior Kikyo and her girlfriends talked. Kikyo was one of the most popular seniors in her class. She was Class President and noted mostly for her looks by the guys. As she fixed her hair into a ponytail, her eyes focused on Inuyasha standing there. He was definitely a different one, new and one of the only guys next to Naraku and Koga who had such long hair. As Kikyo stared at him, she seemed to be drawn to him when it occurred to her. _Why do I care about him? He's a junior and I'm a senior. _Kikyo couldn't help but admit that she was drawn to him, and she wasn't sure why. Why? Was it the fact that she heard all about his encounter with Koga on his first day and that he was an idiot to do such a thing but at the same time, he had to have some bravery? Was it the fact that he was SO gorgeous and that his long jet-black made him stand out compared to every other guy she ever met? Kikyo wasn't sure. The students were brought to reality as the gym teacher Mr. Kado blew his whistle, a large red ball tucked under his arm. The class turned to him, half of the class on one side of the line he stood at and the other half on the other side.  
"Alright, it's raining," He started as the class listened in. "All regular gym classes have been postponed, so you know what that means: DODGE BALL!" He held up the red ball and at this, Kagome and Sango shared glances of exasperation while Inuyasha and Miroku, and most of the guys looked excited. "The rules, as you all should know, are simple. You dodge." Tossing the ball to Inuyasha, Inuyasha stared at it with a grin before glancing back at Kagome who just shrugged, not even interested, like most of the girls. Koga moved his way to the front of the crowd, definitely wanting to be apart of this game even if the last time he played the game was in grammar school. Upon seeing Inuyasha, the two shared heated stares but said nothing, neither daring to start something in front of a teacher. This could be Koga's way to get back at the guy who dared to try and start something with _him_. Standing back from the court, Mr. Kado blew his whistle and both groups stepped back from the center line, getting ready to commence. The whistle rang again.  
The game began! Inuyasha threw the ball hard and nailed his first victim and quickly moved back, dodging and getting another. The girls, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka mostly shrieked and ducked as the balls came their way, Sango and Kagome one of the few girls involved but it seemed the guys were always so more interested than the girls. Koga caught the ball after one of the nerdy kids tried to get him out but failed. He threw it hard and nailed a kid hard in the back. He laughed as he pointed at the kid who gave him a look before walking off. Ginta and Hakkaku were involved, laughing as they got two more kids out. Miroku ran and barely missed being hit from the one jock seniors. He snatched a stray ball off the ground and pitching it hard, he cringed and stared in horror as the ball hit a girl hard in the face. The girl shrieked, clutching her nose, immediately checking her hands to see if she was bleeding. Relieved to see she wasn't, she looked around for the guy who had the nerve to do that. Spotting Miroku who was obviously the one, as his face was bright red, she glared fiercely at him and stomping over, ignoring his loud apologies, slapped him hard across the face. Miroku had a look as though he expected that and could only rub his red cheek while the girl stomped away. Inuyasha was really into this game as he literally did a somersault across the mat and bouncing up with a ball in hand, got a freshman in the stomach. The freshman let out a cry of despair and stomped off, downtrodden at being out. The miserable feeling that Kagome was feeling before seemed to slip away as she laughed at the sight of Inuyasha jumping up and down, avoiding being hit and just seeing him roll across the mat like that was HILARIOUS. Glancing back at Kagome and seeing her smile like that, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile himself before he quickly turned back to the game. Elsewhere, against the wall away from the game, Kikyo stood and watched as the freshmen, sophomore and juniors enjoyed their game when a figure approached her from the game. Upon seeing the face of the figure, Kikyo let out an exasperated sigh and looked away.  
"My dear Kikyo, what are you doing her by yourself?"  
"Go away, Naraku," Kikyo said, not looking at the figure in front of her. Naraku, a senior like Kikyo, was a tall, thin but built young man with straggly black hair.  
"Not that's not very nice, Kikyo," Naraku said coolly, towering over Kikyo as he rested an arm against the wall, leaning in towards her but that as Kikyo slowly started inching away from him, he suddenly grabbed her wrist, hard. Real hard, that it made Kikyo gasp. "Going somewhere, Kikyo?"  
"Stop it," Kikyo whispered as she tried to turn away but that only made him grasp her wrist even harder.  
"We haven't talked in a long time since...well, since that party where you seemed to say we were made for each other and now you won't even look at me," Naraku said darkly, the memory obviously bitter in his mind.  
"I wasn't myself that night," Kikyo said as she tried to look around Naraku but because he was so tall, there was no seeing past him.  
"Say it, you were drunk," Naraku said with a smile. Before Kikyo could reply, Naraku had quite an interruption. Snatching a ball of the ground, Inuyasha declared his next target Koga. As he arched back, Koga realized it and just as Inuyasha pitched the ball at Koga, Koga ducked. The ball soared for the back of the gym...and nailed Naraku HARD in the back of the head. Naraku's head lurched forward from the impact and his face changed to anger as it sunk in that somebody just hit him. Kikyo covered her mouth, stiffling a giggle as she saw the look on his face. He sharply turned back to see what bastard had the nerve to do that and all he saw was that damn junior, Inuyasha was it? Staring guiltily back at him. Naraku gave Inuyasha the nastiest look and in his mind, he didn't care if the kid apologized — Naraku didn't like him. Luckily, class was nearly over and the kids needed time to get changed into the clothes so they could leave. Mr. Kado blew his whistle and Inuyasha quickly strode over to the boy's locker room door, avoiding a confrontation with Naraku. Naraku looked back at Kikyo who stared unemotionally at him before ducking under his arm and walked with the rest of girls. Okay, Naraku REALLY hated that kid for interrupting his talk with Kikyo. For Kikyo, she was grateful that Inuyasha distracted him.**

**The sky was billowing with black as Kagome walked out across the school courtyard for her home, not wearing her jacket. Because the rain seemed to stop, she leant the jacket to Sango who asked if she could borrow it. As Kagome walked at a somewhat quick pace, she glanced nervously at the sky, hoping to God that wouldn't start raining. Humming to the tune of an Every Little Thing song, she just got past Udo Boulevard when it began to pour by the buckets.  
"OH, NO!" Kagome shrieked as she broke into a run, taken aback by the sudden down pour. Running faster, Kagome realized as she stared ahead that she couldn't even see where she was going because the rain was so heavy and it was most likely that she ran right past her street. Soaked to the bone already and her books dripping wet, Kagome looked around and feeling some relief, she ducked into the little roadside shrine. Shivering, Kagome groaned as she stared up at the sky. The rain looked like it wasn't going stop for a while. Here she stood, soaked and cold. Standing there, Kagome tapped her toe, looking up and down the sidewalk both ways when she noticed something coming through the rain. The figure was at first blurry but became clearer, the figure holding up an umbrella high over it's head. Squinting, Kagome tried to see who it was and seeing who it was, she wished it wasn't.  
With his umbrella perched above his head and although it had a couple of little holes in it, it was a lot better than running, Inuyasha thought. As he neared the roadside shrine that he passed by everyday, he saw somebody standing inside it. Poor sap must've got caught in the rain, Inuyasha thought but as he came closer, he was surprised to see it was...  
"Kagome?" He stopped in front of the shrine and stood in front of Kagome who stood there, soaking wet and looking embarrassed beyond belief.  
"Hi, Inuyasha," She said meekly, not looking him in the eye but at the ground.  
"What, you don't have a jacket?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome slowly looked up, her face cherry red.  
"I...I lent it to Sango. I didn't think it was going to rain again, but obviously..." She looked down again.  
"Idiot..." Inuyasha muttered, shaking his head, not thinking Kagome heard him but she did. Oh, she did. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with hurt in her eyes and looked back down. Inuyasha immediately realized that she did hear him and a pang of guilt swept through him. _Good thing to say to her, Inuyasha, you moron!_ Inuyasha scolded himself as he quickly tried to think of something to make up for Kagome. He couldn't leave her alone in this little shrine in the rain. As he looked around, trying to think, it became so obvious and he stared up at his umbrella. Yes, it was his mother's old umbrella and she'd be annoyed to hear he didn't have it when he needed it but...Kagome needed it more than he did. Lowering the umbrella, the rain pouring down onto his head. He then held out the umbrella to Kagome who looked taken aback.  
"Inuyasha...?"  
"Take it..." Inuyasha said quietly.  
"I-I couldn't..."  
"TAKE IT!" Inuyasha said loudly, his voice echoing, Kagome cringing but continued to stare. Not going to stand there any longer, Inuyasha dropped the umbrella in front of Kagome's feet and before the surprised Kagome could even say anything, he took off running. Kagome stared at the umbrella at her feet and then in the direction Inuyasha ran. As Kagome slowly picked up the umbrella, she suddenly had a different view of Inuyasha and she slowly smiled.  
As Inuyasha ran up the sidewalk to his house, soaking wet, he suddenly didn't care but a grin spread across his face as he did an enormous jump over a large puddle, laughing hysterically. He felt much lighter and his spirits higher even though he just gave up his umbrella to a girl like _that _and was running in the rain. It was a start he supposed...**

**At home, changed into her pajama pants and a t-shirt, Sango was strewn across her bed as she wrote in her diary. Her cat, Kiara was curled up beside her, sleeping soundly. Writing more, she listened to the music of Dreams, the song "My Will" playing on her stereo when her phone suddenly rang. Before she could reach it, it was answered downstairs and a minute later,  
"SANGO, PHONE! IT'S MIROKU!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen and reaching back to the night stand, Sango picked up her cordless phone and put it to her ear, holding it up with her shoulder as she continued writing.  
"Hi, Miroku," she greeted.  
"Hello, Sango. How are you?" He asked.  
"Okay. What are you doing?"  
"Nothing. I um...actually had a question to ask you."  
"What is it?"  
"Uh, Sango...I got two tickets to see that movie, uh..."Memoirs of a Geisha" and I thought that'd be a film you'd like so...I...uh...I...Sango, this is difficult for me to say but..."  
"Miroku," Sango started as she sat up, holding the phone. "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
"WHAT! NO!" Miroku sounded taken aback by the prospect of calling it a 'date'. "No. I think of it as... 'going as friends'...Are you okay with that?" Sango thought about of it for a moment.  
"Of course, I am. We'll go, 'just as friends'," Sango said with a smile and smiled even more upon hearing Miroku's cry of joy on the other end.  
"GREAT! Uh...Great! Fabulous! I'll...pick you up at 5 for the 5:30 viewing and then we can go get dinner."  
"Great. I'll see you then, Miroku."  
"GREAT...Okay..."  
"Okay."  
"Bye, Sango. See you tomorrow."  
"Bye, Miroku."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." Sango hung up the phone and as she laid back into her pillows, she couldn't help but smile. The thought of going out...and with MIROKU! Sango smiled even more but then something occurred to her as she gently petted Kiara. Did Miroku really mean for it to be a date?**

**"I forgot 'cause I forgot!" Inuyasha said indignantly, sitting at the coffee table in the family room, doing his homework. Changed out of his wet uniform, he sat in a white wife beater and sweats, barefooted as his mother stood behind him, hands on her hips and looking very annoyed.  
"How can you forget your umbrella when it's raining out? Or wear a jacket for that matter!" She asked, shaking her head disapprovingly at her son. He was so ridiculous sometimes. "You could've caught your death of cold! Oh, knowing you, you were probably messing around with the umbrella that you broke it!" As Izayoi went to leave, she gave her son a good smack upside his head for his stupidity. Inuyasha stared indignantly after his mother, hating when she treated him like he was still 9-years-old.  
"I DID NOT!" He yelled after her and went back to his work when the doorbell rang. Looking up, he became horrified when through the curtains on the window by the door, he saw Kagome standing at the door. _HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW WHERE I LIVE! _Inuyasha thought when he looked down, realizing what he was dressed in. Izayoi just came in from the kitchen going to the door when Inuyasha jumped to his feet and ran off into the kitchen out of sight. Izayoi stared after him in confusion but shaking her head, she wiped her soapy hands off her apron and opened the door to reveal Kagome standing there, wearing a bright turquoise jacket and in her hands, Inuyasha's red umbrella.  
"Well, can I help you?" Izayoi asked, surprised.  
"Yes, I'm Kagome. I go to school with Inuyasha...?"  
"Oh, yes!" Izayoi chuckled, recognizing the name. "Inuyasha's told me all about you."  
"Really?" Kagome blushed at this and smiled. "I just wanted to return him his umbrella and thank him." Izayoi was surprised as she took the ratty old umbrella that belonged to her son. From the kitchen, Inuyasha peered around the corner, watching the scene.  
"Inuyasha's...? But why would he give you this old thing? It's full of holes..."  
"It actually did me real good, ma'am. I didn't have my jacket and got caught in the rain and showed up at the right time fore me," Kagome explained. _So, he does do good deeds_, Izayoi thought with a chuckle. "I just hope I didn't cause him any trouble..."  
"None at all. He seemed to enjoy running through the rain." The girls laughed at this as Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's mother. She seemed like a nice lady.  
"Well, I better leave, I just wanted to return Inuyasha his umbrella, and please thank him for me," Kagome asked and Izayoi smiled. She really was a lovely girl.  
"But of course. It was nice meeting you Kagome." Kagome bowed and smiling, pulled up her hood rushed down the path before Izayoi closed the door and put the wet umbrella by the door. Standing in the doorway, Inuyasha was too busy grinning at what just happened that he didn't notice his father coming up the basement stairs.  
"Who was at the door?" Sesshoumaru Sr. asked as his son as he stretched his back.  
"Nobody I know!" Inuyasha said with a grin before running out and up to his room, his father staring after him.**


	6. Do You Wanna Call This a Date?

**Hello, all again! It's taken me long enough to get back to this! Unfortunately, my plan for a FMA Christmas didn't go as I planned and instead, it's gonna be a Christmas in February or something like that! -- Oh, well...I finally got back to this and with some changes, it seems okay, I guess. Onto the story!**

**Chapter 5  
Do You Wanna CallThis a Date?**

**"Wow! That's so cool, Sango! I mean, you and Miroku, together? That's so sweet!"  
"Were not together, Kagome. We're just going out as friends for dinner and a movie."  
"I know, but _still_, it's so sweet that Miroku would ask you out like that."  
"Kagome, I've been thinking about this and well..."  
"What is it?"  
"I know he said it himself but...Do you think Miroku meant to call it a date?" Kagome, with her mouth full of ice cream, with Sango sat in the living of Kagome's house watching the romantic made-for-tv movie, didn't answer her at first as she swallowed, thinking.  
"Well...maybe he did. It seems kinda of obvious, I mean...He really does like you..." Kagome explained carefully, looking at Sango who still looked a bit confused and conflicted.  
"It's... We're good friends, I know that," Sango started as she spooned the ice cream around her nearly full bowl of ice cream, Kagome listening while eating her ice cream. "And I like that way. He's funny, sweet and this idea going out on a date sounds like a lot of fun. I'm just not entirely sure if by asking me out, if this means he likes me more than..." Sango broke off as she thought about it more, her forehead furrowed a bit, not sure what she was feeling.  
"Well, let's think for a minute," Kagome said, Sango looking back at her. "Let's say, okay, he does like you more than just a friend and tonight, he'd say this. Would it bother you if he did like you more than a friend?"  
"NO!" Sango spoke quicky and shook her head. "No, I know it wouldn't but still..." As Kagome stared at Sango, something suddenly occurred to Kagome.  
"Do you like somebody else, Sango?" Sango looked back at Kagome, slightly confused.  
"No..." Sango finally got what Kagome meant and smiled a bit. "Is this what you think's bothering me?" Kagome shrugged slightly. "I don't like anybody else and I'm not bothered by Miroku asking me out on this... "date". Until tomorrow night, I'll take it that we're going out, just as friends." Kagome smiled warmly at her friend.  
"See? Not so difficult..." The two suddenly became giggly as Sango turned to Kagome.  
"What do you think I should I wear? I mean, slacks or a dress? Hair up or hair down?"  
"Don't worry!" Kagome said with a coy look, waving her hand. "I'll help you tomorrow so you can give Mirkou QUITE the impression." The girls giggled again before turning their attention back to the movie that was on.  
"But Hana, don't you realize what I did was a mistake?" The overly dramatic actor said as he held Hana's hands in his before she pulled her hands away and slapped him hard across the cheek, in tears.  
"Mistake or not, you hurt me, Kentaro! There's no way I could ever forgive you...you...IGNORAMUS!" With that, Hana ran off screen, Kentaro chasing after her.  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" Sango asked Kagome as it went to commercials.  
"Inuyasha needs help with geometry and I said I'd help so he's coming over," Kagome explained. Sango swallowed the cold ice cream and stared at Kagome with a coy smile before Kagome finally noticed. "What?"  
"You and Inuyasha are getting pretty friendly..." Sango said that Kagome stared at her.  
"We're just getting to know each other is all," she explained but Sango just smiled even bigger. "When we know each other more, maybe..." Kagome raised her eyebrows. Sango giggled hysterically at her friend, knowing that Kagome had a crush on Inuyasha and who knew? For now, as she and her best friend watched TV enjoying ice cream while it still rained outside, she thought of the night she and Miroku would spend, just as friends...**

**"Okay, I need your help on what to wear," Sango said to Kagome, Kagome nodding, sitting Indian-style on Sango's bed while Sango went through her wardrobe, looking for what to wear that evening. It was 4 o'clock and they had an hour to get her ready. Sango wore her white bathrobe, her wet hair hanging down her back after spending 20 minutes in the shower. Now, the next step was what to wear...  
"Alright." Kagome sat up as Sango appeared out of the wardrobe, holding in one hand, a sleeveless light-colored flowered dress similar to a kimono and in the other, a lovely turquoise blouse that was a bit see-through and khaki-colored slacks. "Shall I go dressed as a shy, coy and naive high school girl in this," Sango held up the dress, Kagome tilting her head to one side, thinking. "Or, a bit fashionable and insatiable?" She held up the nearly transparent blouse that would have a tank-top under it if worn that went with the pants.  
"Definitely...the blouse and pants," Kagome said, pointing and upon hearing that, Sango felt relief; that was the outfit she wanted to wear. Nodding, Sango put the dress away and putting the clothes down on the bed beside Kagome got out the tank-top as and tossing that into the pile, went to the makeup.  
Do you think I should I wear makeup?" Sango asked as Kagome got up, looking through at what Sango had.  
"Definitely! It's so much fun to doll yourself up! Miroku won't be able to keep his eyes off you!" Kagome said and smiling to Kagome, Sango started to look through what colors could match her outfit.  
"Peach or Cherry red?" She held up two lipstick tubes.  
"Peach." Kagome picked the tube from her hand, holding it.  
"Hmm...What color eye shadows...?"  
"Ooh! This blue and silver will do wonders for your eyes!" With that decided, Sango went into the her large wardrobe with clothes in hands and closing the door slightly, talked to Kagome as she got dressed.  
"What movie are you seeing?" Kagome asked as she looked at the different pictures of Sango with family and friends on her dresser.  
"Memoirs of a Geisha. Ever seen it?" Sango asked.  
"No, but it sounds good."  
"Then Miroku said we go to the buffet nearby and it should be fun."  
"That's great!"  
"How do I look?" Kagome turned and upon seeing her friend, her mouth dropped slightly at the sight of Sango standing there in her outfit for her evening. Sango looked unsure but Kagome knew right away. Sango didn't look nice...she was GORGEOUS!  
"Oh my...Sango, you're _beautiful_!" Kagome said, making her friend blush in embarrassment. "Miroku is going to be in awe of you! Now all we have to do is do your makeup and hair and leave that to ME!" Kagome declared as she led Sango to the chair in front of her mirror and taking the brush off the table, began to brush out her hair as she prepared to transform her for that evening, setting the hairdryer for high.**

**"Just close your eye...Okay..." Kagome carefully outlined Sango's eye in blue eyeliner, bent down on her knee in front of Sango, Sango's closed eyelids dusted with a shade of light blue and silver up along her eyebrows. It was nearly five o'clock and Kagome had spent a good half an hour before drying Sango's hair so that it was neatly brushed out and made the way that Sango had asked. Sango had been very careful about not fidgeting through the process and Kagome could tell she became uneasy when she held up the eyeliner, not liking the idea of having something pointed being near her eye. But Kagome was nearly finished and, as she wiped away any traces of extra eyeshadow and liner, she was surprised by the amount of trust that Sango had in her and that she even let her do it. Finishing, Kagome stared and moving the pencil away, backing away she smiled at what had been done and was slightly amazed at the same time. Sango's eyes slowly opened as she blinked and stared at Kagome.  
"Is it okay?"  
"Take a look for yourself..." Kagome got up and looking down one last time at what work she did, she stepped away so Sango sat in view of mirror and what Sango saw made her lose her breath for a moment. Her hair was sleek and wavy in a nice way with her bangs parted to the side. Her makeup was what surprised Sango. Her eyes seemed to stand out even more with the blue and silver, her cheeks just a bit rosy with blush and lips done precisely with the nice shade of peach and wasn't overpowering like the red would've been. She, as Kagome said, looked beautiful...  
Looking to Kagome, the gratitude Sango felt was so strong. Words couldn't express it but getting up, Sango smiled to her friend before hugging her tightly but gently at the same time. Kagome was surprised but pleased either way as she hugged her friend in return.  
"Thank you, Kagome."  
"Anytime, Sango..." Kagome said with a smile when the doorbell suddenly rang and snapped the two out of it. MIROKU WAS HERE!**

**Standing on the door in his trench coat, Miroku shuffled about as he waited for the door to open. It was still drizzly out, looking like it was gonna start raining again but thankfully, the movies wasn't a long walk from Sango's. He straightened up as the door opened and standing in the doorway, he was taken aback to see,  
"Kagome! Hello!"  
"Hi, Miroku." The two hugged as Kagome let Miroku in, closing the door behind him.  
"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked, Kagome smiling coyly at him.  
"Preparing Sango for you," She said that Miroku stared at her, confused.  
"What?" Kagome didn't answer but instead turned to the staircase.  
"SAN-GO...!"  
Miroku looked from her and as his eyes went to the top of the stairs, his eyes grew wide as Sango came into view. Miroku felt his mouth go dry as he opened his mouth, not sure of the words to say as Sango, smiling down at him, descended slowly down the stairs. SHE'S GORGEOUS! Miroku thought as he opened and closed his mouth, wanting to finds the words. She wasn't overdone, the turquoise blouse just perfect and...EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT! From her hair to her makeup...  
"Hello, Miroku," Sango greeted as she walked up to Miroku, Miroku not able to really say anything but smile, at a loss for words. Kagome grinned as she looked from the two, it was going so right!  
"Well, I can see that you two are going to have real fun together, I'll just go. Have fun guys!" Not wanting to take up any more of their time, Kagome ran to the living room, grabbed her purse and jacket and after putting her jacket on, was out the door in a flash. Sango and Miroku stared after before turning to look at each other. It was an awkward silence that followed, the two of them unsure of what to say to one another. After what felt like an eternity, Miroku broke the silence.  
"You...look really beautiful, Sango..." Sango blushed, smirking.  
"Thank you...I guess we better go before the movie starts..." Sango put her jacket on and making sure everything was locked up since her parents and Kohaku were out for dinner and they wouldn't be back till later, closed the door as she and Miroku started up the street, Miroku holding his umbrella over their heads. As the rain sprinkled down onto the umbrella, Sango couldn't help but feel a sense of security and she wrapped her arm around his. Though she didn't see it, Miroku smiled to himself.**

**"What...?"  
"Okay. Does that make any sense?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he stared down at the jumble of numbers that was suppose to be Geometry. Sitting in Kagome's kitchen at the table, Kagome's mom was cooking dinner, the TV blaring from the living room. He wrote something down but knowing already that it was wrong, Inuyasha made a look of extreme frustration and threw the pencil down.  
"AAGH! This doesn't make any sense!" He looked at Kagome who just rolled her eyes and taking the pencil, put it back in his hand.  
"Well, sure it does. You just..." she started as she took his paper to check what work he had done but seeing everything jumbled as it was, even Kagome was confused. "Okay, _this _doesn't make sense."  
"It's senseless," Inuyasha said with a shrug, playing with his pencil. "I mean, why do they make us do it?"  
"That's true, but," Kagome smiled encouragingly at Inuyasha. "At least you know that and that you're learning."  
"Yay me," Inuyasha started seemingly sarcastic as Kagome continued to look through the work, seeing what mistakes he made. "But still, it doesn't matter. When I'm in the real world on my own, what am I gonna use triangles and bisectors and perpendicular theorems for?"  
_He has a point_, Kagome thought, never really getting the point of math herself but as the teachers said, we're teaching you this so we can bore you.  
"Ooh, I see your problem," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha who looked back at her.  
"I'm an idiot?" He said that Kagome gave him a look.  
"Will you stop that? You're not stupid! It's just hard to understand but once you break it down step by step, you'll understand it! You can learn this real easily, but if you are gonna give up, don't waste my time!" Kagome said that Inuyasha looked taken aback before his surprised look turned to a smile.  
"You _are _a good teacher, Kagome..."  
"Naw, really?" Kagome blushed, looking away, Inuyasha still smiling. She is cute when she's embarrassed, Inuyasha thought when Kagome's mom came over, holding two glasses.  
"Here, I think some lemonade should help," she said with a smile, placing the cups down in front of the teenagers.  
"Thanks, Mom."  
"Thanks, Mrs. Higurashi." Kagome and Inuyasha chimed.  
"I think I better be going soon," Inuyasha said after sipping at his lemonade and looking at the clock, seeing that it was getting late.  
"Oh, please stay for super. We could do with your company," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile, Kagome nodding in agreement.  
"Yeah! It's Friday so it's not so bad!" She added.  
"I don't know..." Inuyasha still looked unsure.  
"Oh, _please_, we can all go out for ice cream afterwards, right Mom?" Kagome looked at her mom for support, Mrs. Higurashi considering this.  
"Ice cream!" Sota appeared in the kitchen doorway, just catching a bit of the conversation. "Can we Mom? _PLEASE_?" Mrs. Higurashi gave her son a look as he gave her his puppy dog eyes at their best. She relented.  
"Alright..." Kagome and Sota clapped, Sota jumping in place before dashing out to tell Grandpa Higurashi. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a smile and unable to resist, he smiled back.  
"I'm pretty sure it'll be okay with my parents..."  
Kagome just grinned and Inuyasha smirked back.**

**Walking out of the movies, the rain had finally stopped, the streets and sidewalks slick, Sango stretched her back as Miroku followed her lead.  
"So..." He started as Sango looked at him, fixing her jacket.  
"That was a really good movie, thank you for taking me, Miroku..." Sango said with a smile, Miroku smiling back. It seemed like the perfect moment...the setting and tension was just right! Miroku slowly leaned in but just as he came close, Sango, he didn't seem to notice the romantic tension in the air, pulled back to look at Miroku.  
"Um...did...did you want to go out for dinner...?" Miroku seemingly forgot all about that but blinking, it came back as he slowly smirked at Sango, pulling away from the opportunity.  
"...Y-Yes. Silly me to forget." Sango gave him a small smile as they fixed their jackets, no need for the umbrella and started up the sidewalk, Miroku kicking himself for a perfect moment turned ridiculously stupid and awkward...mostly because of him.**

**Dreams, "My Will" was playing over the restaurant entertainment system, the place bustling of families and large groups of friends. Sitting in a booth by the window, Miroku and Sango ate at their dinner, relatively quiet since the awkward moment at the movies. They had made small conversation but nothing seem to come out of that. Sipping at her soda, Sango just started into her rice when Miroku finally broke the silence between them.  
"Uh...Sango?" Sango looked at Miroku, raising her eyebrows, meaning for him to go on. Miroku sighed heavily before he spoke, seemingly try to get it together without sounding foolish. "Um...about that...that-that situation at the movies, I only – " Instead of going, Sango sat up and spoke.  
"It's fine, Miroku."  
"It is?" Miroku wasn't sure if he should be confused or thrilled or both - maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought! Sango nodded as she went on.  
"I uh, I know that you were...um...I just um..." Sango bit her lip, trying to find the right words to say what she wanted to say. "I only did that because..." Miroku suddenly seemed to catch on and his spirits fell.  
"I was going too fast, wasn't I?" Sango only stared up at him sadly almost. "I mean, it's only our first date...OOP!" Miroku made a face. He really wanted to kick himself now for saying that. Sango just stared at him.  
"What?" She had a small smile on her face. "You don't like the word "date" or something, Miroku?"  
"No, not at all!" Sango hid a grin behind her glass as Miroku's face flushed a light red. "It's I thought that maybe..." He stopped as he stared at Sango, raising his eyebrows. "Was it...Do you wanna call this a date?"  
"Well, I'm...actually not sure," Sango said. "We are good friends and well..." She started to grin again. "It doesn't really matter, does it? I mean...even though we are friends, this still is technically a date..."  
"I...I suppose it is," Miroku said with a smile, looking into Sango's lovely face.  
"What are you staring at?" Sango asked, smiling back at him.  
"Something I find really gorgeous." Sango grinned at this comment but decided to play along.  
"And what would that be?"  
"You." Sango couldn't help but feel flattered, feeling her face heating up but she continued to smile up at Miroku who smiled back. There attention was brought back when their waitress stopped by with a large glass filled to the brim with chocolate shake, their desert before she took their empty dishes away. Unable to tear his eyes away from Sango, Miroku idly reached over to take the two straws and putting them in, the two were all smiles as they sipped and savored their drink, and their time together.**

**Sitting under the awning in front of the ice cream shop, Kagome sat beside Inuyasha on the bench, licking at their ice cream cones, Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa Higurashi, and Sota sitting on the other bench.  
"So..." Inuyasha started, Kagome glancing at him, Inuyasha with his chocolate ice cream, Kagome with vanilla.  
"So?" Kagome raised her eyebrows at him, urging him to go on.  
"I...I just wanted to say...thanks."  
"For what?" Kagome asked, surprised as Inuyasha looked at her.  
"For everything you done these past couple weeks. Helping me with school and...I really appreciate it..." Inuyasha said, Kagome slowly smiling.  
"No problem..." The two smiled at each other, Inuyasha seemingly taking everything in when Kagome smiled slyly and went back to her ice cream. "Now, the only thing you need do is make peace with Koga and you'll be fine." At this comment, Inuyasha gave her a look.  
"Are you kidding me! Why should I when he was the one who started it?"  
"You don't know, Koga, Inuyasha," Kagome started in a warning tone. "He isn't just gonna forget about that and he isn't exactly a pushover."  
"Hey! I can take care of myself and I can handle him, _anytime_..." Inuyasha stated smugly, making Kagome roll her eyes and look away, Inuyasha catching sight of this. "If I didn't know better Kagome, I think you like him..."  
"_WHAT_!" Kagome's face turned bright red as she looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. "Are you kidding _me_? A big jerk like that!"  
" '_A big jerk like that_!' " Inuyasha said in a mocking voice of Kagome, tapping her nose with his ice cream.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, surprised while Inuyasha grinned.  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist..." He said, shaking his head.  
"Now my nose is cold," She said, with a pouty expression. Inuyasha took a napkin from the couple he had in his lap.  
"Here...lemme get that..." Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes as Inuyasha took his time to gently wipe the ice cream from her nose. As Inuyasha finished, he gently brushed his hand by her cheek, the two still staring into each other's eyes. Finally, as Kagome inhaled deeply after feeling as though that moment lasted for an eternity, she smiled sweetly at Inuyasha and leaned back into her seat, putting her attention back on her dripping ice cream cone. Inuyasha, still considering what just happened, smirked to himself before going back to his own ice cream, but not before he looked at Kagome one last time and said,  
"Thanks for having me over for dinner."**


	7. Author's Note

**To the readers**

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I've been having a lot going in my life so I haven't been able to update My So-Called Life as with the Fullmetal Alchemist story. By the rate it's going, that's probably be done by next Christmas and My So-Called Life, whenever. Right now, I'm taking a break from doing any real story writing for Fan Fiction so don't expect an update any time soon. I'm sorry to say but I'll try and update it some time when I get the chance and when I'm not having such horrible writers block.**

**GrnDayChick18**


End file.
